The High School Murders
by FlyofDragon
Summary: Sequel to the Girl in the School. As Angela is determined to find out what happened in Canada between Booth and Brennan, they are determined to catch a serial killer who is killing high school girls. Rating will probably change.
1. It's Where?

**The High School Murders**

**A/N: Hey, I'm back with more Booth and Brennan. This is a sequel to The Girl in the School.**

**Summary: Sequel to the Girl in the School. As Angela is determined to find out what happened in Canada between Booth and Brennan, they are determined to catch a serial killer who is killing high school girls.**

**Disclaimer: Much as I would like to own it, I don't. Bones is not mine and I give full credit to Kathy Reichs for inventing Temperance Brennan.**

* * *

Chapter 1: It's Where?

Brennan looked up from her computer and stared at her partner.

"I'm sorry Booth, what?" she asked. "It's where?" Booth took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"A set of remains was found in a high school locker," Booth replied. "They were found at Wilson High School on Chesapeake Street." He put a hand on Brennan's shoulder. "Look, Bones, I know that the case in Canada was hard for you. If you're uncomfortable with this, I can take Zack." Brennan stood up and put her hands on her desk as she leaned over.

"Booth," she said. "I'm fine. I don't need you to protect me from everything." Booth held out her jacket and she slipped her arms into it.

"But what if I want to?" he whispered in her ear. Brennan turned around and glared at him. Then she smirked and took the file from his hands, and walked out of her office. Booth reluctantly followed her.

"By the way," called Brennan, holding up Booth's keys, "I'm driving."

"Bones, that's not fair," whined Booth when he caught up to her. "I always drive."

"Yes it is," she replied. "And you don't always drive." Brennan grinned. Booth pouted. Then he smirked at her as he reached over and lightly smacked her butt. "Hey! Just because you got away with that in Vegas doesn't mean you will here."

"What did I do?" he asked innocently, smiling his charm smile.

"Don't use your charm smile on me," said Brennan.

"Bones, it's a mark of respect!"

Unbeknownst to Booth and Brennan, Angela had been taping the entire exchange on her camera. As they left, Angela reached for her office phone and dialled a familiar extension.

"Hodgins."

"I've got more scoop for ya baby," she said grinning. At the same time, up on the platform, Jack Hodgins and Zack Addy had just sprouted beams of their own.

**

* * *

A/N: There you go! The first chapter of my new story. If anybody is wondering when I'll post the next chapter of The Same Face, I'm having writer's block. If you have any ideas, PM me.**


	2. Time for school!

**The High School Murders**

**A/N: I apologize for my absence but I'm suffering from a bad case of writers' block and all my stories have been placed on hold. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I still have no rights to Bones.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Time for school!

Booth and Brennan walked into the school and met with an officer.

"Agent Booth?" asked the officer. Booth nodded. "Jane O'Reilly. I was assigned to this case and told you two would be coming. The body's this way." She jerked her head and led them into a hallway. O'Reilly showed them the locker and Brennan stepped in to examine it.

"Victim is female, Caucasian, and in her mid to late teens," she said. "No obvious cause of death."

"This locker isn't assigned to anyone," said O'Reilly. "The girl with the locker next to it noticed a wretched smell coming from the locker. She assumed that someone put a stink bomb in it so she didn't open it. That is, she didn't open it until she saw some sort of goo seeping out of the bottom. She opened it and found this." Booth jotted all the information down.

"Have any of the students been missing?"

"Of course. People skip school, they get sick; there really is no way to know if a student is missing or if they're skippers."

"Right. Thank you for your help Officer." Booth nodded to her.

"Always a pleasure." O'Reilly turned on her heel and left Booth and Brennan with the remains.

"So, Booth," said Brennan. "Can we get this back to the lab?"

* * *

Back at the lab, Zack did his preliminary exam and Cam took samples for a tox screen and Hodgins took samples for analysis.

"Zack, after you clean the bones, see if you can determine the cause of death and bring the skull to Angela as soon as possible. I'll be in my office if you need me." Brennan turned and walked off to her office with Booth hot on her tail. Once the door had but shut behind them, the blinds were closed.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!" squealed Angela.

"Yes Angela?" said Hodgins, while rubbing his ears.

"Did you just see that?" she asked excitedly.

"See what?" Angela rolled her eyes.

"Booth and Bren went into her office and shut the blinds. There's something going on between them."

"Much as I agree with you Ange, I don't think standing here instead of outside that door is going to help." Angela's eyes lit up.

"Good point. Why didn't I think of that?" She ran off towards the office door and lightly pressed her ear against it.

"It's completely irrational Booth!" said Brennan's muffled voice.

"How? Unethical maybe, but not irrational," retorted Booth. "Come on Bones it'll be fun."

"I don't see how."

"It just will. I promise."

"What if the team finds out? Can you even imagine how that would look?"

_Oh my gosh,_ thought Angela. _Booth wants them to have sex in the office! They are totally together._ Angela bit her lip to keep from squealing.

"It would look like I finally convinced you to step outside of your comfort zone."

"But a day at the zoo with you and Parker?" Brennan whined to Booth.

**

* * *

****A/N: HA! I bet you didn't see that coming. Or did you?**


	3. The Executioner

**The High School Murders**

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed; it's much appreciated. Once again I apologize for my writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to Bones and would not like to be sued for borrowing.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Executioner

_THE ZOO???_

"Ange?" called Hodgins.

_Oh shit! I said that out loud,_ thought Angela. "I'm okay," she said.

"Did you need something Ange?" asked Brennan from behind her. Angela jumped.

"No! No, it's okay sweetie." Angela smiled sweetly and then ran off to her office.

"Damn," said Booth as the door was shut again.

"What? We weren't going to do anything so why are you saying 'damn'?" asked Brennan.

"You had Andy kidnapped!"

"You're reading my manuscript??" Brennan rushed over to her computer and closed the offending document. "Booth!"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I distinctly remember telling you not to read my manuscript."

"Really?"

"Yes! I –" Brennan was interrupted by a knock on the door. Reluctantly Brennan pulled it open. "Yes Zack?"

"Dr Brennan, I've cleaned the bones and after a further examination, I've found the cause of death and something you might be interested in." Booth and Brennan followed the young doctor out onto the platform. "The cause of death is a gunshot wound to the back of the head."

"Execution style," Booth put in.

"Exactly. But I also took a closer look at the pelvis and found this." Zack held up the pelvis for Brennan to examine.

"Oh my god," she said.

"I know."

"Is somebody going to tell me what's going on here?" asked Booth desperately. Brennan held the pelvis for Booth to look at.

"There's scaring on the inside of the pelvis," she told him. "You see?"

"I see it but I don't get it."

"She was raped Booth," said Cam. Booth's eyes widened.

"Raped?" he repeated. "You're sure?" Three heads nodded at him and Hodgins looked up from his microscope.

"I know when," he said. "Time of death is approximately three to four weeks ago."

"Good work Hodgins," said Brennan. "Zack, can you take the skull to Angela and have her start the reconstruction?" Zack nodded and left the platform with the skull and Booth's cell phone rung.

"Booth," he answered. "Yes sir. Yes sir, we're on our way." Booth hung up and looked at Brennan.

"What is it?" asked Brennan.

"They found another body," said Booth. "It's at Banneker High School."

"On Euclid Street?"

"The very same. Come on Bones."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Am I mean? Of course I am. Please review!**

** PS. I have never actually been to Washington DC, so all the school information, I'm getting off Google.**


	4. Drugged

**The High School Murders**

**A/N: I'm back! Or…still here anyways. Thanks for all the reviews; you guys are great.**

**Disclaimer: I humbly acknowledge that I have no rights to Bones.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Drugged

"Welcome to Banneker High School," said Officer Jane O'Reilly. "I was told this one was similar to the one at Wilson. I had a look, and called for you two."

"Where's the body?" asked Brennan.

"It's just down here." O'Reilly led them down a hallway and showed them the locker.

"Great thanks," said Booth.

"It's basically the same story as last time," O'Reilly told them. "The locker isn't used, so it was only discovered when somebody noticed the smell."

"Female, Caucasian, mid to late teens," said Brennan. "It looks like there's a gunshot wound to the back of the head." Booth jotted down the information and Brennan's cell rang. "Brennan," she answered.

"_Dr. Brennan, the tox screen came back positive for gamma hydroxybutyric acid and ketamine hydrochloride."_

"So our victim was drugged?"

"_Yes. She was drugged, raped, and then killed."_

"Okay. Do we have an ID yet?"

"_Yes, but Angela wants you to see it."_

"Okay, we'll be back soon." Brennan hung up and stood up.

"So?" asked Booth.

"We have to go back to the lab. Cam said that the victim was drugged with GHB and Ketamine." Booth called over some Jeffersonian workers who carefully bagged the body.

"So we're probably looking for a narcoleptic veterinarian?"

"Yes." Brennan smiled. "Or somebody that works in a veterinary clinic."

* * *

"Sweetie!" cried Angela. 

"Great to see you too Ange…" replied Brennan. "What's gotten you so enthusiastic?"

"It's the ID. I think I know why our vic was killed."

"Are you sharing with the rest of us?" asked Booth.

"Oh yeah," said Angela, holding out the information sheet. "Her name is Katherine Godin, she's 16 years old, and went missing 4 weeks ago. Her mother reported it."

"Wait, Booth," said Brennan. "Katherine Godin…KG. Kaitlyn Gilmore was KG."  
"I see what you're saying," replied Booth. "They also look alike. This could be a copycat killer."

"No." Everyone looked at Zack. "If it was a copycat killer, the carotid artery would have been cut. Our victim was drugged, raped, and shot in the back of the skull. Kaitlyn Gilmore was just killed."

"The kid has a point."

"Well, we can make any hypotheses on our killer until we know if our second victim died the same way," said Brennan.

"Until then, let's go see Katherine's family." Booth smiled his charm smile and led the way out with Brennan hot on his heals.

"There's definitely something going on between them," said Cam from the platform. Angela grinned and retreated to her office to draw.

**

* * *

A/N: Next chapter – ID on the second vic and meeting the parents.**


End file.
